The meaning of Nakama
by Goddess Avermin of Evolless
Summary: Sirius was the only piece of family he had left so it wasn't surprising that he followed after his Godfather through The Veil. Of course he was Fates play toy, so he ends up in an impossible and dangerous situation. Slash! Vote for the pairing on my profile.


**AN: **So I finally decided to go along and write a Harry Potter/ One Piece fanfiction, since I've fallen in love with the latter and I like putting Harry in odd situations. Just as a warning **I haven't watched all of One Piece**, bad I know but the urge to write a story for the anime is too strong. I do know some future details of what's going to happen, but otherwise I'm just going to be making it up as I go along.

**Warning: **Slash, some AU, Luffy being Luffy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter.

**{The meaning of Nakama}**

_This was undoubtedly not one of the smartest things he was about to do._

_But then again when did that matter? He never was one to think things through, he was more of the 'realize this was a bad idea after you already have done it' sort of person. _

"_So, he's really alive?" He turned to look at the blonde beside him whose dreamy eyes were gazing at The Veil in front of them with a wise, knowing look._

_Her lips upturned into a smile at his caution. "That's right; The Veil is one of rebirth not of death." She spoke as if talking of the weather not of the very thing that had taken his last bit of family away. That didn't really bother him much but there was still an ache in his chest at the very memory of watching Sirius disappear from his life. _

_He turned his gaze back to The Veil, but this time he felt a spark of hope along with the longing that was always to come whenever he visited. Warmth spread through his heart and seemed to envelop his very being at the thought of Sirius being alive, of being able to see his mischievous eyes and hear his contagious laugh._

_Many longed for jewels, fame, and fortune and while he had all of those the only thing he wanted was _companionship_. Someone he could count on to be there and watch his back, a being that he could trust without a second thought that's what he wished for._

"_What happens when you go through The Veil?"_

_Her face showed no surprise or suspicion at his question and she simply sent him a knowing look before answering. "The Veil has a will of its own, so it differs for every person." _

_If it was all up to Fate that meant he would end up in a dangerous and impossible situation since Fate loved to mess around with him. So the question was, should he take the risk? It sounded like there was a good possibility that he wouldn't end up wherever Sirius had, which would defeat the whole purpose of his rescue plan. _

_He looked down at the ring adorning his left middle finger, perhaps the insistent thing could finally be of use…_

"_Sounds like my sort of adventure."_

_Luna made no move to stop him as he started off toward The Veil in smooth determined strides. Unlike Hermione who would lecture him on how 'he wasn't thinking this out clearly' Luna was one of his only friends who just allowed him to do as he pleased. The blonde had always believed in his strength and despite her looks was smarter than people gave her credit for, if you understood 'Luna speak' that was._

_Up close The Veil was smooth, like dark rippling water that would be cool on his skin if he dared to pass through. It wasn't foreboding like he thought it would be, but he assumed that's because it wasn't a Veil of Death, instead it felt zen-like._

_For a moment he stayed where he was, it would be rather rude if he just left her behind…_

_He internally snorted, she most likely knew this was going to happen and that wouldn't surprise him one bit._

_Turning sideways so half of his body was facing The Veil he raised his arm out._

"_You coming?"_

**{The meaning of Nakama}**

**AN: **This is just the prologue but tell me what you think and what you imagine happening in this story. I always like hearing what other people would like to read, since I have lots of ideas for stories also.

Apologies for any misspelling.


End file.
